This invention relates to methods of treating fungal infections in mammals. More particularly, it is concerned with the use of certain trans-6-[2-(substitutedpyrrol-1-yl)alkyl]-4-hydroxy-pyran-2-one compounds in the treatment of fungal infections.
The past decade has been quite productive in the discovery of new antibacterial agents. Most of the new agents have been parenteral agents, with the improved activity primarily in the gram-negative component of the antibacterial spectrum.
However, there has not been corresponding development in the area of antifungal agents. The increasing efficacy and potency of antibacterial therapy seems to have created an ecologic niche that has been filled by superinfecting fungal pathogens. Yet, no new types of antifungal agents have appeared which offer promise in the treatment of the important systemic mycoses which occur in immunosuppressed hosts.
A number of potent antimicrobial compounds are available for the treatment of acute disease, but therapy for chronic infections is often frustrating. The development of antibacterial compounds that could be safely administered via the oral route for a long period (as in an outpatient setting) might make a major difference in the management of these chronic infections. Oral medications active against staphylococci, gram-negative rods, and fungi would make it possible for patients to be discharged earlier, or even to be managed without hospitalization.